The Fable Wiki:Features
Jump to: /Article Nominations • /Image Nominations • /Video Nominations • /Quote Nominations Currently Featured Featured Articles The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best The Fable Wiki has to offer. They appear in the Features column of the Main Page and are changed periodically. This section is designed for nominations and voting on the next article to be featured there. In order to nominate an article, you should first check that it meets the requirements to be a featured article. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased, from a neutral point of view #...be sourced with all available sources and appearances #...follow the Manual of Style #...not be the object of any ongoing edit wars #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. stub, images needed, incomplete) #...have a concise introduction that can be used for the Main Page Features column #...be of a sufficient length #...have images, if appropriate, that follow the Image use policy #...have a completed infobox if suitable For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:What is a featured article. Nominating an Article #First, choose an article you find is worthy of featured status; see criteria above. #Add it to the Article Nominations list in the same format as the example. #Others will review the nomination, and can then vote on it (see below). Any objections should always be accompanied by a reason, and should be signed with ~~~~. #Any article that has had an objection to its nomination can be improved during the nomination period and will still be considered. Any improvements as a direct result of objections should be noted below the corresponding objection, and be signed with ~~~~. #A user should only nominate one article at a time. *Admins reserve the right to: ** reject a nominated article if they feel it does not conform to the criteria ** choose the final articles How to Vote #Before voting, be sure to read the articles completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or oppose the article's nomination. #Once all opposition complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no outstanding complaints after a certain period of time), the article will be reviewed by an admin before being added to the queue and officially becoming known as a "featured article". Nomination Example To the end of the Article Nominations, add a new suggestion like this: Oakfield (Reason for nomination) ~~~~ Support #(Reason) ~~~~ #(Reason) ~~~~ Neutral #(Comment) ~~~~ Oppose #(Objection) ~~~~ #*(Improvement) ~~~~ #(Objection) ~~~~ This will produce: Oakfield (Reason for nomination) ' Support #(Reason) ' #(Reason) ' Neutral #(Comment) ' Oppose #(Objection) ' #*(Improvement) ' #(Objection) ' Featured Images The '''featured images of the wiki are high-quality pictures that the community finds beautiful, stunning, impressive, or informative. They appear in the Features column of the Main Page and are changed periodically. This section is designed for nominations and voting on the next picture to be featured there. In order to nominate a picture, you should first check that it meets the requirements to be a featured image. An image must... #...be of a high quality and resolution #...have good contrast and colour balance #...have a licensing tag with the correct copyright information #...follow the Image use policy Nominating and Voting for an Image #First, choose an image you find is worthy of featured status; see criteria above. #Add it to the Image Nominations list in the same format as the example. #Others will review the nomination, and vote to support it or oppose it as necessary. Any votes should always be accompanied by a reason, and all comments should be signed with ~~~~. #At the end of the nomination period, an admin will select the image with the most supporting votes and least opposing votes to be put in the Featured Image box on the Main Page. *Admins reserve the right to: ** remove inappropriate images from this process ** nominate more than one image if the process dries up Nomination Example To the end of the Image Nominations, add a new suggestion like this: File:Aurora Concept.jpg (Reason for nomination) ~~~~ Support #(Reason) ~~~~ #(Reason) ~~~~ Neutral #(Comment) ~~~~ Oppose #(Reason) ~~~~ This will produce: File:Aurora Concept.jpg (Reason for nomination) ' Support #(Reason) ' #(Reason) ' Neutral #(Comment) ' Oppose #(Reason) ' Featured Media The '''featured media on the wiki is a Fable video featured to show interesting information about the series or to demonstrate the series' gameplay. Videos appear in the Features column of the Main Page and are changed periodically. This section is designed for nominations and discussion on the next video to be featured there. Most of the videos featured in the Featured Media box are embedded from YouTube, and can therefore be identified by their YouTube view code. In order to nominate a video, you should first check that it meets the requirements to be featured. A video must... #...be of a suitable quality and resolution #...have good contrast and colour balance #...have a stable recording; i.e. no camera shake or poor focusing #...be different from other videos available, or be the 'best of the rest' Nominating and Voting for a Video #First, choose a video you find is worthy of featured status; see criteria above. #Add it to the Video Nominations list in the same format as the example. #Others will review the nomination and comment on it. All comments should be signed with ~~~~. #At the end of the nomination period, an admin will review the nominations and pick the video they think conforms best to the criteria, taking into account the comments provided. They will then add it to the Featured Media box on the Main Page. *Admins reserve the right to: ** remove inappropriate videos from this process ** feature any of the nominated videos if considered topical *The featured media need not be from YouTube, but YouTube videos are preferred. Any other video can be suggested, as long as there is a direct link to the webpage it is featured on and a way to embed it. Nomination Example To the end of the Video Nominations, add a new suggestion like this: YouTube View Code lpR2Uy2VLMc (Reason for nomination) ~~~~ *(Comment) ~~~~ *(Comment) ~~~~ *(Comment) ~~~~ This will produce: YouTube View Code lpR2Uy2VLMc (Reason for nomination) ' *(Comment) ' *(Comment) ' *(Comment) ' Featured Quotes The featured quotes of the wiki can be anything that any character or developer from the Fable series has said. Character quotes are most common, but quotes from Lionhead developers are also allowed. Nominating a Quote #First, choose an quote you feel is worthy of featured status. #Add it to the Quote Nominations list, using the template, in the same format as the example. #Others will review the nomination and can comment on it. All comments should be signed with ~~~~. #At the end of the nomination period, an admin will select one of the quotes to be put in the Featured Quote box on the Main Page. #There is no need to support or oppose the nomination of a quote. Unless a quote has distinctly negative comments, they will all be featured on the main page in the order they are nominated. *Admins reserve the right to: ** remove or reorder the quotes in the list, provided a reason is given ** feature a conforming quote out-of-turn if considered topical Using the Quote Template Nomination Example To the end of the Quote Nominations, add a new suggestion like this: *(Comment) ~~~~ *(Comment) ~~~~ This will produce: *(Comment) ' *(Comment) '